gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-YX21R+X11A Proto-Saviour+11
The ZGMF-YX21R+X11A (RGX-04) Proto-Saviour+11 is a variant of the ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour and appeared in the Gundam SEED Destiny Astray photonovel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Proto-Saviour+11 is fitted with the "Core Unit" from the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate by its pilot, Ile De Llorar. Though the armament remains unchanged, the Regenerate's nuclear reactor and Neutron Jammer Canceller are added to the suit, effectively giving it unlimited endurance. The suit's mobility is also enhanced by the propulsion system onboard the "Core Unit", and in MA mode, the suit is now more suited for cruising in space than flying in the atmosphere. Furthermore, the "Core Unit" can separate and be used as a remote-controlled drone via the Quantum Computer virus. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm multi-barrel CIWS :A pair of MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns are mounted in the mobile suit's head and are usable only in MS mode. They are mainly used for intercepting incoming missiles and for suppressive fire. ;*M106 "Amfortas" plasma beam cannon :The pair of "Amfortas" plasma beam cannons are the Proto-Saviour+11's most powerful weapons, they are attached to the suit's backpack. When in MS mode, the cannons can be used positioned under the shoulders, while in MA mode they are always facing forward. They serve as the MA mode's main weapon and are improved version of ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannons with better energy conversion rate, etc. Unlike the "Balaena", which can only be utilized by nuclear reactor powered mobile suits, the "Amfortas" is designed for use by battery powered mobile suits. ;*MA-7B "Super Fortis" beam cannon :Improved version of the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam's MA-4B "Fortis" beam cannons, a pair of this beam cannons are mounted above the "Amfortas" plasma beam cannons and are usable in both MS and MA mode. They are adjusted for use by a battery powered mobile suit, and inherited the output and rapid fire capability of the "Fortis". ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm machine gun :The "Picus" machine guns are the shell firing weapons of the Proto-Saviour+11's mobile armor mode and serve the same purpose as the CIWS. The "Picus" machine guns are located on the backpack cowl that covers the Proto-Saviour+11's head in mobile armor mode. ;*MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber :A pair of beam sabers are stored in the Proto-Saviour+11's shoulder armor, they serve as the suit's main close combat weapon and are usable only in MS mode. ;*MA-BAR70 high-energy beam rifle :A custom beam rifle used by the Proto-Saviour+11, it is developed based on Freedom and Justice Gundam's beam rifle. In MS mode, the beam rifle is handheld when in use and stored on the rear skirt when not needed. In MA mode, it is mounted on the left shoulder and can be fired in that manner. The beam rifle serves as the MS mode's main weapon and is a secondary weapon when in MA mode. ;*MMI-RD11 aerodynamic shield :The main defensive armament of the suit, the shield has auxiliary wings on the surface and an aerodynamic form to assist in controlling the machine and for reducing aerial resistance respectively when flying in MA mode. It is anti-beam coated to protect against beam attacks. It can be mounted on the left forearm or handheld when in MS mode. In MA mode, it is mounted on the torso and can help to protect the cockpit from attacks below. When viewed from the angle of aerial resistance, the Proto-Saviour+11 should not transform into MA mode if the shield is destroyed. Special Equipment & Features ;*Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System :Allows deployment of a computer virus which can take over quantum computers (which is also used in MS) without being affected by N-Jammer. It is an improved version of the one used on NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :A new form of Phase Shift armor produced by ZAFT which is far more efficient. Its strength, as well as color can be changed in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. ;*Power Extender :A device that increases a mobile suit's output and operating time. It also allows the Proto-Saviour+11 to be equipped with the Variable Phase Shift Armor. ;*Core Unit :Originally the backpack of the Regenerate Gundam as well as its core, it was recovered by The Clan after Regenerate's defeat and later fitted onto the Proto-Saviour by Ile. It has a pair of sub-arms which can function as make-shift shield and is equipped with its own propulsion system, allowing for independent operation. Not only this, the Core Unit is also capable of docking with another mobile suit and take control of it if the suit has external connectors. Proto-Saviour can deploy it as a remote drone through the use of the Quantum Computer Virus. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :Located in the "Core Unit", it counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows mobile suits to be powered by nuclear reactors History After the collapse of The Clan, Ile De Llorar begin using the Proto-Saviour for his own purposes, modifying it into the Proto-Saviour+11. Ile used the Proto-Saviour+11 in a battle against Jess Rabble's ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D to decide who should be Kaite Madigan's partner. Despite Proto-Saviour+11's immense power, Ile lost the duel as he took Jess and his Out Frame D too lightly. Ile later returns with Proto-Saviour+11 and attacks Jess, Kaite, Lowe and Deago who are in Kaite's house to fit the Mars Jacket on the Civilian Astray. However, the fight is interrupted by Mare Strode and his ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam Unit 1. Ile is then convinced by Jess to help them fight against Mare. Using Proto-Saviour+11's Quantum Computer Virus, Ile hacks into Destiny Impulse's computer and detaches the θ Destiny Silhouette. The Silhouette is then attached onto Out Frame D and Mare is forced to retreat. Gallery External links *Proto-Saviour on MAHQ